


remember me as i was not as i am

by niccals



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Smut, alex is an omega but is hiding it away the motherfucker, also i got in trouble because i was cutting open a dead mouse at lunch today oopsie, hee hee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccals/pseuds/niccals
Summary: Alex is ashamed of being an omega, hiding that part of himself away until one day George finds something he wasn’t supposed to.





	remember me as i was not as i am

Alex had always been insecure about something. Whether that be how his hair looked that day, his voice, a spot on his chin, or a stain on his shirt, it was always something. He usually would take the time to resolve those things like wearing a hat or washing his face, but the one thing he couldn’t fix was his role in society.

Having always been a small boy, Alex was always assumed to be either a beta or an omega by his family and peers. He was always one of the shortest kids in his class, standing at no taller than 5’3 and weighing the same as a child by the time he was 16.

Alex was teased and tormented for his stature all throughout his school career, especially considering he lived in an area where most kids were proper chavs with little respect for anyone who they didn’t like. When Alex found out he was an omega, and there was little chance we was going to grow any taller than 5’3, to say he was heartbroken would be an understatement. All his life he’d dreamed of the day he’d begin to grow tall and bulk up, he would be able to stand up to the people who tested him, and to find out that would never be a reality just felt like a final kick in the shins.

Alex had discovered that while he wasn’t able to change his status, he could mask it. So, that’s what he did. At 18, after graduating high school, Alex moved to a different city to begin college. It was his way of escaping his old life. Here, he could be new, and so he decided that for the remainder of however long he planned to keep up his charade, he would tell others he was a beta. 

While it wasn’t as good as being an alpha, it was a lot better than being known as an omega. Especially a male omega. Roughly 1 in 1000 babies would become an omega male, so not only would people look at him as if there was something severely wrong with him, but he’d also probably have everyone and some wanting him in one way or another. 

To his surprise, it worked. Everyone he told believed that he was a beta. A small beta that wore a bit too much perfume. He ended up dropping out after his first year and moved into a shitty apartment with some of his mates from college. From that point on was pure shit, having to rent hotels in different areas to find a place to sleep at at night, but the vicious cycle of dreading everyday he had to wake up and figure out what it was he’d do to clean up his life eventually eroded when he met George.

Like him, George had been making Youtube videos for several years, and had even built up twice the fanbase Alex had. Through George, Alex met the people that he’d call his closest mates. There was Will, James, Fraser and a few others, but he wasn’t as close to them.

Alex couldn’t have been happier with the way things turned out since school. He had a lovely fanbase, mates he genuinely enjoyed being around and he wasn’t being treated like the dirt on the bottom of their shoes. Plus, they all thought he was a beta. It was fine at first, they’d suspected him of being an omega when they each met him but seemed to accept that he was just a beta that happened to be on the smaller side.

He couldn’t pinpoint when exactly his facade began to crumble, but eventually it did. It was little things over time, small things that made the people around him all cast him a second glance. Alex absolutely did not want George, nor Will, or James, or Fraser knowing that he was an omega. All four of them were alphas and the thought of the people he learned he couldn’t live without suddenly treating him differently, treating him like the other kids would during school, was utterly terrifying.

The first time Alex noticed their disbelief in him being an omega came about a year after they’d all met when they were able to smell omega pheromones. Apparently, Alex hadn’t covered it up well enough. He was filming a video with Will at the time when he watched as his nostrils flared and Will stopped mid sentence to stare at Alex. Alex swore he felt his heart stop mid-beat, fingers and toes going cold and chest tightening with nerves. Will ended up not saying anything about it, just awkwardly coughing and continuing on with recording the video. Later that evening he’d received a choicely-worded text from George asking him about if he knew anything about an omega neighbor moving in.

Moments of his friend group realising that maybe he wasn’t telling the truth came infrequently but dangerously close each time. It ranged from them catching a whiff of omega pheromones in Alex’s direction to the times where Alex would keen under their gaze and obey anything they said.

Alex’s charade came down in a mass of rubble about two years after living with George. It was sometime, later during the day, at about 7 PM. when George had discovered a bottle of heat suppressants in Alex’s bathroom while he was staying at James’ for a bit to record an episode of their podcast.

Originally George had waltzed into Alex’s bathroom in order to borrow a towel, as his were all dirty and he couldn’t be arsed to do the wash. He had been carelessly moving things around in the cabinet underneath the sink, knocking things over and making a mess of it. A single bottle had rolled out though, so George had picked it up to put it back. As he held it, though, a glimpse at a word in the label caught his attention. ‘Heat Suppressants’ it read; above was Alex’s name in small, bold font.

George pocketed the bottle, forgetting about a towel in the crevice of some corner of that cabinet, and quickly scurried out of the bathroom, being sure to shut the door behind him.

Back in his own room, George stared down at the bottle in his hands. It was a white pill bottle, and his eyes had not deceived him, it did say heat suppressants, and yes, that was Alex’s name on the bottle.

George couldn’t help but feel a range of emotions. Confused, because Alex had told him, and everyone else, that he was a beta for the entire time they knew each other, even if sometimes he or others would have their doubts. They always just rucked that up to not being possible and for just happening to be a coincidence.

He was irritated as well. Irritated because Alex had lied to him and the others about being a beta for so long. For what? They didn’t deserve the truth? George handled his emotions as best as he could though, didn’t let them influence the message he sent to James. He knew James was in the middle of recording an episode with Alex, so he decided to take it upon himself to go ahead and do the laundry and have a hot bath in order to take his mind off things. All while the message sat unread in James’ phone.

George: “found heat suppressants in alex’s bathroom”

George received a phone call from James about half an hour after sending the message. George assumed they’d finished up the episode.

“Hello?” George answered, kicking his feet up on the coffee table in front of him and tapping speaker mode.

“Hi. What’s this about the- uh- ‘thing’ you found?” James spoke in a quieter tone.

“Heat suppressants, yeah. I don’t- I don’t think he’s a beta, James.”

“Have you told Will and them?”

“No, want to be sure first. Is Alex still round yours?”

“Yeah, he’s in the bathroom right now.” 

“Can you ask him about it please?”

“Yeah, okay. That all?”

“Yeah. Tell me how it goes, yeah?”

“Alright. Bye.”

“Bye.” George watched the call end, staring at the screen for a moment before stretching and pressing his hands to his forehead, wondering just how things were going to play out.

.

“Alex?” James asked as soon as he saw the bathroom door open and Alex walk out.

“Yeah?” Alex looked up from his phone.

“Can we talk?” James requested. Alex paused for a second, glancing over at the sofa James was sat on and clicked off his phone.

“Yeah…” Alex responded and hesitantly made his way over to the sofa.

It was silent for a few moments after Alex set down on the opposing end of the sofa from James. Alex seemed a bit more anxious, picking at his cuticles and avoiding eye contact, which James held very firmly.

“So, George found something of yours.” James began. Alex froze up a bit, glancing up at James from under his fringe but not saying anything. “I don’t know anything about it but George wanted me to have a word with you about it.”

“What was it?” Alex asked. James opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn’t correctly gather up the confidence to just ask Alex about the heat suppressants. James was the one to break eye contact, glancing at the wall and then back at Alex’s waiting gaze, pursing his lips firmly together and breathing out through his nose.

“You’re an omega aren’t you?” James asked. Alex’s mouth fell open, sputtering and unable to form a response. Alex’s face went strawberry red and he focused his stare on his hands.

“I don’t-” Alex began, voice quiet.

“George found heat suppressants, Alex. Ones in your bathroom with your name on them.” James stated, feeling more confident now about asking Alex about this stuff. Alex was dead silent, not daring to move, keeping his gaze on one singular area.

Slowly, James watched Alex’s face twist and tears pool in his eyes, streaming out and down his cheeks. His breath hitched but he remained as still as he could, despite his shoulders beginning to shake with his repressed sobs. James felt his heart break; he hadn’t meant for this to happen, especially to an omega.

“Alex?” James softly spoke. Alex turned his head up at James, tears still leaking from his eyes. He began nodding his head fervently, eyes closing for a period. James’ alpha instincts took over and he pulled Alex to him, holding him with the younger’s back pressing against his chest. 

“You’re an omega?” James confirmed, and Alex continued nodding for a few more moments. “Oh, Alex.” James pressed a kiss to the top of Alex’s head, running his hands through Alex’s hair and hugging him tighter.

Alex had stopped crying at some point but he stayed wrapped up in James’ warmth. His head lolled back against James’ chest, softly sniffing every few moments.

“You alright?” James asked gently, petting Alex’s hair. Alex hummed in response, nudging into James’ hand. “Why did you lie to us about being a beta?” James felt Alex’s muscles stiffen a little.

“I didn’t– I don’t want you lot to treat me differently.” Alex frowned. “Like treat me like rubbish.”

“You know us, we wouldn’t treat you like that. Will though...” James cut himself off with a giggle. Alex giggled as well, a soft, watery giggle. “Uh, nah you don’t have to worry about us treating you differently. Not even Will.” James switched back to a more serious conversation.

“You sure you won’t treat me any differently?” Alex asked.

“‘Course not. Nothing you’re uncomfortable with, at least. Just a bit of teasing, but you’ve got a month before the ban is lifted.” James smiled. Alex hummed in approval.

“I’m sleepy.” Alex announced after yawning.

“Here or my bed?” James asked, already assuming Alex was going to be spending the night at his.

“Bed, please.” Alex smiled sluggishly up at James. James nodded and stood up with Alex, walking over to the bedroom. Alex stripped himself of his trousers and hoodie before he climbed in with James doing the same and climbing into bed as well. Alex was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow and James watched him for a few moments to make sure he was asleep.

Once he’d confirmed that Alex was asleep, James slid out of bed and made his way into the bathroom and immediately called George. He picked up in record time, maybe only after a single ring.

“Hello?” George answered.

“He’s an omega, George.” James stated bluntly. There was silence from the other line.

“Actually?” George asked in surprise following a few beats of silence.

“Yeah, don’t know much yet but just said he didn’t want to be treated different for being an omega.” James explained. “You need to not treat him any different than you have before this, yeah?”

“Mate, this is a whole new level of teasing.” George said.

“Right, yeah, but just give him time before you berate him.” James rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, okay. He’s got a month tops and that’s it.”

“Good enough. Alright, I’m off now then. Goodbye, George.”

“Bye.” George was the first to hang up once again. James sighed and clicked his phone off.

James didn’t really get tired until about 12 AM, so in the meantime he busied himself with studying for an upcoming exam until Fraser returned home around 10. James had originally planned on telling Fraser about the situation with Alex, but it seemed as though Fraser had already found out.

“George called. Is he really?” Fraser had asked, after silently sitting beside James on the sofa for a few moments.

“An omega? Yeah.” James answered to that. Fraser hummed out.

“Doesn’t surprise me, to be honest.” Fraser admitted.

“Yeah, well, I think he had us all half convinced at one point.” James sighed out.

“Well at least now you know you’ve got a shot with him, eh?” Fraser teased.

“Shut up.” James blushed. They’d both returned to their respective rooms not too far from midnight, whereupon getting under his duvet, James fell asleep nearly instantaneously.

.

Alex had returned to his flat before James or Fraser had woken up. His flat was silent when he walked in as it was around 9 AM and George didn’t usually wake up till 12 or after. Alex had fixed himself a quick bowl of shreddies before retreating into his room, eating and then promptly falling asleep.

He was awoken next by a knocking at his door. Alex begrudgingly rolled out of bed, wrapping his duvet around his shoulders in the process and opening up the door. George was stood in front of him, fingers tapping on his upper thighs.

“What?” Alex looked up at George, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Will wants to talk to you.” George stated.

“Now? What time is it?” Alex whined, tugging the blanket tighter around him and pushing it up so that it was wrapped around his head.

“Yes now, and it’s after 12.” George answered. Alex sighed and ducked underneath George’s arm that was stretched out and leaned against the door way.

When Alex entered the lounge Will was sat on a sofa, fiddling with his phone. He instantly looked up at Alex and smiled at him. From where he stood, Alex heard George’s door shut. Will waved Alex over, which he followed and plopped down beside Will on the sofa, turning so that he was sat cross legged facing towards the older male.

“Hi, just wanted to chat.” Will smiled. “I think you know about what.” Alex nodded silently, and Will awkwardly cleared his throat. “So you’re an omega?”

“Yeah.” Alex admitted, shame present in his voice.

“What’s wrong with that then?” Will asked. Alex furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Alex sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest, folding his arms over his knees and resting his head atop them. “Scared I guess.”

“Right, yeah.” Will paused for a moment, searching for something to respond with. “So why’d you not tell us? Reckon we’re nothing to be scared of.”

“I really don’t know why I kept it from you lot anymore. Was scared and uncertain at the start of it all n jus’ got scared.” Alex mumbled into his arms, Will only barely being able to make out what he was saying. “Now everyone’s mad at me.”

“Oh, we aren’t mad at you, Al. Just a bit up a height ‘cause you’ve told us you were a beta.” Will assured.

“I’m sorry.” Alex looked up through his fringe to make eye contact with Will.

 

“It’s alright, mate.” Will nodded. “Well, on a lighter note this is going to make bullying you a lot easier.” Will smirked.

“Oi, James said I’ve got a month before you’re allowed to bully me.” Alex lifted his head up.

“Don’t play by James’ rules, me.” Will chuckled. “You’ve only got half a month before I’m allowed. Deal?”

“Fine, deal.” Alex rolled his eyes. Will stuck his hand out and Alex stuck his out as well, shaking at a bit of an awkward angle for Alex.

Will didn’t stick around long after that, just lounging out for a bit before eventually heading off. As soon as he left Alex was gone too, having retreated back into the safe area of his own room. He wasn’t able to fall back asleep so he ended up resorting to messing about on social media for awhile.

The following months played out smoothly. True to his word, Will held off on the teasing for about two weeks and Alex’s other friends didn’t make jokes about it until about a month after. Alex found that it was more comfortable like this, being able to not have to hide away his identity and instead freely joke about it.

Contrary to what Alex had originally thought, he actually did sort of enjoy being the “baby” of the group. He found that he didn’t have an issue with being told to go fetch something or having his friends begin to treat him as an omega should be treated in certain situations. That didn’t include when they were hanging out, they dismissed their roles and were just friends then. It was mainly just in public, when Alex no longer had to use a certain wash or spray to cover up his omega pheromones, which made it so James usually had to play the role as his alpha, but that was just for Alex’s protection.

Nearly six months after Alex had been outed as an omega, he began feeling things he didn’t want to feel; especially towards one of his best mates. See, Alex had never really had a genuine romantic interest in anyone before. Sure he’d had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past, but those relationships all crashed and burned very quickly. He’d stopped dating when he turned 18 and instead focused on building up an online presence. That being said, Alex most certainly did not want to feel any form of romantic, or sexual, attraction at that period in his life.

It all began when James had invited him out for tea one afternoon. It was just the two of them in a quaint little shop with soft jazz humming throughout while they sipped their tea and quietly chatted for a bit. At one point, it just struck Alex how pretty James was. It rendered him speechless for a moment, having zoned out in the middle of something James was saying while he admired James’ features like he had never before. From the curve of his eyebrows, to his Dove chocolate irises, all the way to the shirt he’d chosen to wear that day, just completely entranced Alex, and he couldn’t pinpoint why.

After that, the feeling became more frequent. James inviting the two of them out to do things together, sometimes sneaking off with Alex somewhere when they’d gone out with the rest of their friend group, which led Alex’s crush to mold itself into something far more present than he wanted it to be. James would flirt, whether or not he realised, which made Alex flush and fiddle nervously with his hands to calm the butterflies in his stomach. Sometimes it wasn’t even James’ fault that Alex was falling deeper in love with him; sometimes it was just the fact that James was sitting across the sofa working on an essay in a hoodie and glasses with messed up hair, and for some reason that just made Alex swoon.

Things wouldn’t change from Alex and James mindlessly flirting with each other until about three months after Alex had developed his crush. When it did happen, though, Alex was well over the moon.

Things started out as normal, it being a Saturday and James had invited Alex to an outdoor screening of some old 80’s film. Alex accepted without hesitation, showing up ten minutes early and stealing him and James a pretty good spot on the grassy field. James arrived a little bit late, but set down a bag on the blanket that contained alcohol and a few snacks.

They were both tipsy, nearing on fully drunk not even halfway through the movie. There was a scene that came on in which a newly introduced woman was being daintily kissed by the protagonist, which had invoked a majority of the people on the field to press a kiss to each others lips, which Alex and James originally made fun of them for.

Alex would call them hypocrites, but he really couldn’t give less of a shit, because after five long minutes of watching the couples all swap saliva, James pressed his mouth against Alex’s for a short second. James pulled back first and made brief eye contact with Alex before leaning back in for another kiss. They both laid backwards, Alex moving to rest his hand against the side of James’ neck while James entangled his fingers into Alex’s hair and rested his other hand against the younger’s waist.

It took them far too long to pull apart, and by the time they did they both sucked in a breath of air. Alex coughed a bit and James just smirked at him because even through the darkness that the night sky brought upon them, you could still very visibly make out how Alex’s face was so red it was practically glowing.

“You’re cute.” James stated quietly with such content in his voice that you could tell he was smiling without even having to look at him. Alex shyly looked down and back up, giggling a bit. James pecked his lips again, without warning, making Alex squeal and smile widely into the kiss.

They spent a majority of the remainder of the film pressing kisses to each other’s lips and being enraptured by each other’s overall existence. They got up at around the same time as everyone else, James picking up their blanket off the ground and swinging the bag across his back. James called an Uber, opening the door for Alex to climb in before getting in himself.

The ride was silent, the two leaning on each other. They were sitting so close to the other that Alex was practically on James’ lap.

“I think I’d quite like it to be… together.” James mumbled into the silence. Alex looked up at James from leaning on his shoulder.

“Yeah?” He smiled sheepishly, a faint blush dusting over his face.

“Yeah.” James smiled, pressing a swift kiss to Alex’s forehead.

Things moved very swiftly after that. They’d gone a week being gentle with each other, careful to remember to text the other every morning and getting used to this new aspect of their relationship. Their friends caught on eventually, pretty early on to be fair, so they didn’t even have to come out and say they were with each other.

After about the first week of their newly founded relationship, they’d managed to go from gentle kisses shared on the balcony at sunset and quiet coffee shop dates, all the way to James having Alex seated on his lap in public and around their mates. At first they were teased for it, but it didn’t really seem to bother either of them so the others just dropped it.

It was two months until they actually engaged in anything sexual. Sure, there had been a few kisses in some choice places, even makeout sessions and grinding, but nothing too sexual. Their first time wasn’t planned; James had suggested it and Alex had agreed that that would be something he’s interested in, but neither of them really taken action before. 

James was staying over at Alex’s place for a bit while George was off filming a video with Will. At some point during the show they were watching Alex had climbed onto James’ lap, lips finding each other, tongues sliding against each other and hands wandering. Alex found himself softly grinding against James, the older males hand grabbing at his bum whilst the other cupped his jaw.

Alex had found himself sliding down, off of James’ lap and onto the floor between James’ spread legs. His hands rested on either of James’ thighs while the alpha looked down at Alex. Alex slowly rode his hands up James’ thighs, fingers nearing his crotch. His fingers ghosted over James’ zipper, looking up at James for any sort of disapproval. James give a slight nod, to which Alex immediately got to work on unzipping his pants, then taking his time popping the button out. Alex curled his fingers around the hem of James’ jeans, beginning to pull them down before being joined by James who pulled them down in one fluid motion, bending his legs straight.

Once James was sat in just his boxers Alex took it upon himself to mouth over James’ growing bulge, breath hot against the thin fabric creating a moist sheet. Alex reached up to the band of James’ boxers, pulling them down to his ankles, where James kicked them off. Once the band of his boxers had initially come off, Alex had jumped when James’ half erect cock slapped against his cheek. James giggled and Alex looked up at him sheepishly, continuing on with what he was doing.

Alex got a fist around James’ cock, small hands not even being large enough to fully wrap around it. He began with swift, dry strokes, before holding it at the base and leaning down to take the tip into his mouth. James groaned lowley from above upon first contact, egging Alex to go on.

Alex sunk deeper, pulling up when James’ cock triggered his gag reflex. Alex wiped his mouth and coughed, not looking up at James who’d let out a chuckle, before getting right back to what he had been doing. Alex sank back down to a point where he couldn’t take anymore, leaving about two inches at the base. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking on it, and at one point looking up at James through hooded, glazed eyes. James’ mouth was slightly parted, eyebrows scrunched together in pleasure as he stared down at Alex.

Alex looked back down, continuing to suck for a bit before feeling James’ hands slowly entangle themselves in his hair. They were gentle for a moment, soothingly combing through his hair, before all of the sudden they curled tight, gripping harshly and tugging a bit. Alex got the memo, resting his hands back on James’ thighs. James guided his head up and down his cock, hips beginning to thrust upward into Alex’s throat. Tears had already began slipping out of Alex’s eyes, as his gag reflex was repeatedly being hit. James seemed to be getting very close, so Alex did his best to suck harder, using tongue more and wrapping his lips tightly around the larger man’s dick.

James came with a final push to Alex’s head, forcing the remaining two inches down his throat, completely cutting off Alex’s airflow. He held Alex’s head down to the very base of his groin, the omegas nose buried in James’ crotch, and desperately trying to suck in air through his nose. James came on Alex’s face after pulling his head back and letting it land on his lips and cheeks, even a bit on his nose. Alex looked up at him and smiled, then looked back down and leaned backwards to show James his erection that was painfully hard and pressed against his lower abdomen.

“Come ‘ere.” James motioned for Alex to come up on the sofa beside him. Alex did as he was told, sitting cross legged on the sofa in front of James, balling his hands into fists to avoid touching himself without his alpha’s explicit permission.

“Alpha, please.” The omega whined. James soothed him rubbing a hand along his shoulder that trailed down his chest, down to his naval and eventually stopping short of his cock. Alex whined again, taking his bottom lip into his mouth and glancing up at James with desperation painted onto his features.

“Turn around, love.” James instructed. Alex complied, turning around and holding himself up on all fours. “Stay, omega.” James said. Alex listened to him get up and go off somewhere but stayed put as per James’ instructions.

James returned a few short seconds later, getting on the sofa behind Alex. Alex heard a bottle cap pop, immediately knowing that James had retrieved lube from somewhere, and readied himself. When James pressed his finger to Alex’s hole it was ice cold, and Alex flinched a little but James rested a warm hand on the small of his back.

“Good?” James asked, after the finger had sunk down all the way to his knuckle, which was larger than Alex had gotten used to, seeing as James’ hands were much larger than his own or any of his past partners. Alex nodded though, desperate and wanting more.

James sunk in another finger, scissoring, then slipping in a third one. The stretch burned a bit, but Alex got used to it. James stayed in that position for awhile, fingering Alex open. When he’d decided it was enough he slipped all three of his fingers out, carelessly wiping them on the sofa and softly patting Alex’s cheeks to alert him that he was finished.

James gently pressed a hand to Alex’s chest and pushed him back into a lying position on the couch. James pushed Alex’s thighs up and spread them apart, holding onto the inside of his lower thigh to keep him in the position. Alex just stared up at the alpha from where he was laid flat, eyes glazed over and face cherry red.

“Ready?” James checked.

“Yes, alpha.” Alex nodded fervently.

James pushed in slow at first, watching as Alex was spread open around him, going deeper and deeper until he was at the base. Alex had, by that point, lolled his head back and was staring at the ceiling with his mouth parted in an ‘o’ shape.

James began picking up his thrusts into Alex, eventually pounding the omega so hard his body was jerking with every crude slap of skin. When James found his prostate the smaller immediately tightened around him, obscenely moaning. James pounded harder into that one spot, moving his hands so that they were gripping into Alex’s knees.

Alex was letting out loud, broken moans and whimpers as James pounded him. A lude squelching sound filled the room, which honestly should’ve made James uncomfortable but it really just egged him on.

“C–ah– close, alpha.” Alex whined, arching his back and moving his hips to meet James’. His hands flew up to hold onto James’, really just digging his nails into James’ hands.

James began to thrust impossibly faster after that, making sure his thrusts were angled so that they hit his sweet spot dead on. The pain of Alex’s uncut nails digging harshly into his knuckles should’ve hurt more than they did but in reality they made James feel accomplished, in control enough to render Alex a moaning, horny mess.

Alex came before James with a loud keen and an arched back, his come shooting up to his chest without needing to be touched. James kept on thrusting into his sensitive body even after he came, Alex letting out little involuntarily noises every time James hit his well overused bundle of nerves. James came only moments after Alex after pulling out and making a mess of his already messy abdomen.

James let himself calm down from his high, catching his breath before he made a move to grab some wipes out of the kitchen. James wiped down Alex’s torso and threw the dirty napkin in a nearby bin.

James had promptly scooped Alex up into his arms, bridal position, and laid the sleepy boy on his mattress, James joining him as well. Alex stuffed his legs under the covers and curled up into James’ side, nuzzling his head into James’ chest. James wrapped his arm protectively around the omega and gave him a swift kiss atop his head.

“James?” Alex had mumbled after minutes of silence when James thought he’d fallen asleep.

“Yeah?” He answered, moving his hand up to sift through Alex’s soft brown hair.

“I’m glad I can be your omega.” Alex responded. James felt him smile into his side.

“I’m glad I can be your alpha.” James chuckled lightheartedly. Alex hummed, not taking long to fall asleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> title: rat a tat - fall out boy


End file.
